Lacryma Devanti
The eldest daughter of Bel'tornix Devanti and Lariss Sunleaf, Lacryma is one of four siblings, (and a half-brother). The Devanti blood-line is comprised of Lacryma, Kainas, Ny'vea, and Haldir. They also have a half brother named Raifel, who was the product of a liason between their father and a human woman during the Draenor Expedition of the Second War. Of the four siblings, only Lacryma apparently remains. History: When Caer Darrow fell during the Second War, and Cho'gall and Gul'dan created the Ogre Magi for the Old Horde, a number of High Elves fell under the sway of the Twilight's Hammer. Two such elves were Lacryma, and her sister Ny'vea. Displaying aptitude in channeling the necrotic powers of the Dark Beyond, they were renamed Katre'yn and Maev'yn. Unlike Maev'yn who ever plotted revenge and schemed for freedom, Lacryma embraced the Old Gods as her masters, and the Twilight's Hammer as her family. Always the more fanatical and perhaps more insane, Lacryma proved time and again to be far more ruthless than even Ny'vea, simply because of her propensity at deception. This perverse sibling rivalry eventually culminated in the Heresy War. Lacryma's bounced back and forth a few times on the alignment scales, sometimes with catastrophic consequences for those she counts as friends. It remains to be seen on which side Lacryma's scale and moral compass finally settles. Act I: The Heresy War (-World of Warcraft Launches-) Shortly after the Battle for Mount Hyjal, Maevyn grew dissatisfied with the way that the Twilight's Hammer was going about seeking the Apocalypse. Convinced that the Legion was a more worthy font of power than the Old Gods, she stole a Twilight Orb and broke free from the Twilight's Hammer in order to create her own "Dark Caste". In response to this treason and heresy, Lacryma was dispatched and emplaced by Cho'gall for the express purpose of striking down her sister. She probably would have but for a last minute decision by the Ogre Magi to "render Maev'yn powerless" yet "keep her alive". Knowing well of her sister's hatred of both the Twilight's Hammer Cult, and Paladins on the whole due to a shared incident some decade earlier; Lacryma engineered what could be classed as a "battle of the bad". She pitted the Dark Caste and the Scarlet Crusade sympathetic, Paladin Order, The Immortali of the Crimson Star (Crimson Star for short) against eachother. Both orders destroyed each-other almost overnight, and Maevyn was rendered powerless, with Ny'vea reasserting control. But this was all intended of course. During the war, Nyvea as Maevyn had gathered the powers of the darkness, and Forneus of the Order of the Crimson Star had gathered a significant amount of spiritual energy from their respective followers. This energy was intended by Forneus to create a new god of the Light, and by Maevyn to ascend to godhood. Instead in the aftermath, Lacryma supposedly "banished" the spiritual energy. In reality, she was one of many Twilight Agents and arranged for the final battle to occur in the proximity to Ahn'Quiraj, hoping the powerful energy waves gathered would aid her masters in ressurecting C'thun. The War of the Shifting Sands began shortly after. Her movements and the recent expulsion of energy had caught the attentions of a Night Elf demon-hunter called Lightsheer. The demon-hunter proved a little too good at unearthing knowledge, and grew alarmed when Lacryma began to be sighted in the Deadwind Pass. Believing Lacryma would bring more energy to her dark gods, he launched a effort to reveal her and uncompromisingly eliminate her. He probably would of had greater success, but for the Twilight's Hammer deciding that while Dark Portal was occupying the Horde and Alliance, the time was ripe for Lacryma and her contingent to shift their theatre of operations to the Horde. So it was that Lightsheer and Leonidras broke into her compound, but arrived too later only to find it empty and a note with a smiley face scribbled on the table. "Snake Princess" had escaped. (-Burning Crusade Expansion-) Furious with his failure, Lightsheer had a contract kill placed on Lacryma's head. For a time the Purpose of the Dawn sought for her, and although many saw her serving the Horde; few believed the story. The idea that Lacryma was a servant of the Old Gods was preposterous, and many of Lightsheer's critics pointed out that HE had more reason to betray the Alliance than she. Few could fault her desire to return to Silvermoon based on the racial prejudice, and so like many others, it would later be defunded and reppealed when King Varian Wrynn retook his throne. Act II: Sands of the Hourglass "It began like any other day, Kainas returning from the wilds. But when Kainas Devanti returned to Silvermoon with a book which held a name long forgotten.. few knew that it would lead through the mirror darkly to a time and place Ny'vea wished had never resurged. And so we began our search.. sifting through the sands of the hourglass." ''-Journal of Curan Kor'vahn, Magister of Silvermoon'' :::: '...but she knew that, already. She had resigned herself to living as a pariah after bartering her soul away in bits and pieces. Vengeance had been worth it, or so she thought.'' :::: Yet here was a chance to regain her humanity and all the stranger asked for in exchange was her trust. :::: "I'll do it," said Katreyn. "I have nothing to lose. 'T'hough Lacryma had escaped Stormwind, and fully intended to continue serve her gods; one thing neither the Twilight's Hammer, nor she had counted on was M'uru. Prompted to infiltrate the Blood Knights and begin harvesting spiritual energy waves again, Lacryma like many other early Blood Knights was forced to feed off of the Naaru's energies, as part of her initiation. The transfer of energies to her caused a terrible mental backlash due to her corrupted nature however. M'uru's energies disrupted the Twilight Hammer's control of Lacryma, and caused her to forget her past and her mission. Although amnesiac, Ny'vea picked up the slack still believing Lacryma had "saved her" from the Twilight's Hammer and the Alliance. It would not be until Kainas approached her with a book from Karazhan that the two learned the full scope of Lacryma's dark past. Kainas was immovable. Lacryma would slaughter Ny'vea and him if she ever recovered. Speaking with his wife, Kainas engineered an elaborate plan to craft a new persona for Lacryma. One which was just and kindly, taking a inspiration from Alleria's devotion to her people. Training and rearing Lacryma, Kainas, Vigilynce and Ny'vea together molded the former Cultist into a Paladin proper. Lacryma would served with the Shattered Sun, and later fight Arthas in the War against the Lich King. Though she had forgotten her past transgressions. Lightsheer had not and hunted her zealously. In true irony, Lightsheer would be the gravamen that eventually led to his own demise and the return of his nemesis. '''(-Wrath of the Lich King Expansion-) Ambushing Lacryma in combat near Icecrown Citadel; Lightsheer struck from behind while Lacryma fought off a legion of ghouls on the behalf of an advance vanguard for the Argent Crusade. Seeing his war-glaive burst through her chest and her proximity to the Old God of Death; triggered a psychotic episode in Lacryma during which time, Katre'yn was resurgent. Flaying Lightsheer's mind with shadows Lacryma slew him, and fled south through the Dragonblight, heeding the call of her God. Directed to the site where her half-brother Raifel now laid dying, The Old ones prompted her to sow the seeds of her eventual recovery; by heralding in the birth of the Dark Lord, Skeletos. Act III: By Solune's Command "It started out none too subtly.. The world.. Unzipped." ''-Diary of Kainas Devanti'' (-Cataclysm Expansion-) F'ollowing the Cataclysm, the Twilight's Hammer was resurgent in the world at large again. Unfortunately, this meant that Lacryma, and Ny'vea were immediate targets for them. Ny'vea was dragged off with her husband to Dire Maul. Dorainen was murdered, and returned a week later as a undead himself courtesy of Sylvanas' Val'kyr. Kainas and her had a falling out when they disagreed on how to deal with Deathwing. In a fury Kainas left Silvermoon with his wife taking Lyonia and Klairysta with them. Everywhere Lacryma turned, it seemed like everything was out to tear down her family and her lives. Praying to the Light brought no solace, save a ominous warning that Stonetalon held the keys to both her hope, and her doom. Worse a Tauren called Apophan began to terrorize Silvermoon City, to the point that Lacryma's commander at the time swore that she would end Apophan or be ended herself. Seeking to discover the fate of her sister, learn more on Apophan and perhaps bring the battle to Deathwing; Lacryma left on a mission. Her stated purpose was to find the Oracle of Stonetalon mountains, on the hope that he might be able to shed some light on the conflict, and advice her as he had Thrall ten years before. Lacryma never made it there. Captured by the Cult of the Forgotten, Lacryma was dragged to the Scholomance where she was tormented physically and mentally. Then inexplicably after three months.. she returned as if nothing had transpired, boasting a deep connection to the Light which outstripped anything she had ever shown as a Paladin. Her friends were curious at first, but rapidly grew concerned as she began to demonstrate a deep gift in shadow magic. It is unheard of for someone to master the pathes of Shadow magic, without formal study. Yet Lacryma is doing just that. She currently preaches the doctrines of the Sun God Solune. Solune Lacryma claims is the counterpart to Elune, which the feminist driven Night Elves and their Dragon allies stamped out in order to forcibly shift Kal'dorei Society from its Highborne roots as a patriarchial society into a matriarchal society. This idea which glorifies the Sun, and casts the enemy Night Elves and Aspects in a highly unfavorable light; has gained some following and interest in Silvermoon. It remains to be seen where the Cult of the Sun goes.. OOC Info: Lacryma, like Ny'vea was marked long ago to serve the Old Gods, when Caer Darrow fell, and the Elven Runestone there was defiled. Both girls were trained and raised with by the Twilight's Hammer. Although M'uru had created a "new" personae for her, as of the Cataclysm that persona has unravelled. 'Quotes "Uaydgag jsgsuwg Kainas? Kajka hsgsak wooq uagqf ffasggghh. Elune klalllpshh djklhw hhaf akj akskja C'thun. Sjah pwaaj lawowj jwjah duhwel wlwpa sssssh." ("Why did I help Kainas? Simple. Killing him now would ultimately result in less energy. Elune also made avatars in her image as did you Lord C'thun. The fact I live yet indicates you were pleased.") "You would tell a God they are not perfect? Blasphemy!" "I would rather accept evil in this world, than see evil judge evil. The fallen cannot be redeemed by a judge without compassion.." Category:Horde Priest